Příslib
by Santinan Black
Summary: Arya si na Jaimem vynutí setkání a při procházce zahradami si uvědomí, že ji to táhne k tomu zvláštnímu muži s očima barvy smaragdů.


Pohlédla na muže stojícího před ní. Kdysi by se ho snažila zabít, dnes již ne. Hleděla do jeho obličeje, na kterém se podepsalo mnoho utrpení. Čelo rozrývaly vrásky a kdysi výsměšně hledící oči měly prazvláštní tvrdý lesk, který získaly díky válce. Pousmála se na něj. I ona se změnila. Sice byla stále velice štíhlá, možná až moc, ale již nebyla dítětem, v čemž jí ujišťoval mužův pohled, který mu chtě nechtě sklouznul na její už dávno ne dětsky plochou hruď.

„Lady," pozdravil ji lehkou úklonou. Mladá žena mu odpověděla způsobným pukrletem, přičemž nedokázala odtrhnout oči od jeho obličeje. Ačkoliv to možná bylo směšné, tak se jí zdálo, že vypadá, jako kdyby najednou doopravdy dospěl, jako kdyby prohlédnul, jako kdyby nyní konečně viděl svět takový, jaký opravdu byl – nelítostný, krutý, divoký a přesto všechno nádherný.

„Sere Jaime, prosím, věnujete mi pár chvil svého času?" zeptala se ho, jako nevinnost sama. Lannister se na ni zkoumavě zadíval a mladá žena se cítila, jako kdyby jí ty smaragdové oči viděly až na dno duše. Byl to stejný pocit, možná ještě intenzivnější, jako když se na ni díval Jaqen. Ale nakonec pokývnul a nezapomínaje na své způsoby jí nabídl rámě. S poněkud plachým úsměvem ho přijala a zavěsila se do něj. Vycházkovým krokem vešli do zahrad Králova přístaviště, které byly zcela liduprázdné. Arya se v duchu usmála, tento stav jí velice vyhovoval. Mladá žena vedla konverzaci a nadhazovala jedno téma za druhým. Jaime ze začátku odpovídal velmi úsečně, ale nakonec jí podlehl a rozhovořil se. Arya na něj hleděla koutkem oka a zjistila, že chvílemi mu z obličeje mizí tvrdé rysy a musela uznat, že ji to opravdu upřímně těšilo. Zastavili se u altánku, kde měli relativní soukromí, i kdyby se někdo náhodou nalézal v zahradách. Stála před ním a hlavou mu dosahovala k ramenům. Mezi ženami díky své výšce většinově vyčnívala, ale nyní se cítila maličká. Ještě chvíli spolu hovořili, než se mezi nimi rozhostilo ticho. Ale nebylo to nepříjemné ticho, naopak. Najednou jako by nepotřebovali slova, rozuměli si. Pak Arye Stark došlo, jak jsou si vlastně podobní. A po páteři jí přeběhlo zamrazení.

Jak asi chutnají jeho ústa? Přemýšlela v duchu a neuvědomila si, že si nehlídá výraz tváře, na níž se objevil drobný úsměv, kterého si Jaime všiml dříve, než ho mohla skrýt.

„Co je tak zábavné, lady?" zeptal se s vážnou tváří a oči se mu leskly, jako ty nejzelenější smaragdy. A byly stejně tak necitelné a tvrdé, jako ty kameny, jejichž barvu si přivlastnily. Paže měl volně spuštěné podél těla, ale zdravá ruka se mu zlehka sevřela v pěst.

„Moje vlastní myšlenky," odpověděla po pravdě a věnovala mu tentokráte úmyslný úsměv, čímž ho viditelně zaskočila. Měla neodbytný pocit, že tento muž není zvyklý, aby se na něj usmíval kdokoliv, natož žena. Svraštil obočí a čelo mu opětovně zbrázdily vrásky, jak se snažil nějak si přebrat smysl jejích slov.

„Ty vrásky vám zůstanou, sere," podotkla pobaveně, když už nedokázala ten jeho přemýšlivě zamračený výraz déle snášet beze slova. V odpověď pouze pozvedl jedno zlatavé obočí.

„Co po mě doopravdy chcete, Aryo?" zeptal se nakonec, když to již déle nevydržel. Skousla si spodní ret a věnovala mu stříbřitě šedý pohled zpod hustých řas.

„Tohle," odpověděla nakonec a aniž by na něco čekala, tak si stoupla na špičky, položila mu dlaně na tváře, aby ho donutila přiblížit se k ní a políbila ho. Nijak na něj nenaléhala, jen přitiskla své pootevřené rty na ty jeho a lehce mu přes ně přejela špičkou jazyka, aby je ochutnala, pak se odtáhla a čekala na jeho reakci. V šoku na ni zíral na okamžik neschopen slova.

„Proč jsi to udělala?" zeptal se nakonec, jakmile se trochu vzpamatoval a úplně zapomněl na nějakou etiketu. Pousmála se a pokrčila rameny.

„Chtěla jsem vědět, jak chutnají vaše rty, to je celé," odpověděla po pravdě a upřela na něj ten nejnevinnější pohled, jakého jen byla schopná. Vytřeštil na ni oči. Čekal jakoukoliv odpověď, ale tuhle skutečně ne. I když to mohl čekat, tahle mladá žena byla pověstná svou upřímností, která hraničila s drzostí a vzpurností. Nakonec zavrtěl hlavou.

„Již to nikdy nedělej," zavrčel výhružně. Arya na to konto však jen umanutě vystrčila bradu a zadívala se mu přímo do očí.

„Nebo co? Naplácáš mi?" zeptala se nyní již skutečně pobavená absurditou situace, která vznikla jen díky nevinnému polibku. V mužových očích se zeleně zablesklo, což způsobilo, že se Arye rozbušilo srdce a břicho se jí sevřelo.

„Něco horšího," ušklíbnul se. Nechápavě na něj pohlédla a aniž by stačila zareagovat, tak ji chytil za rameno, přitáhl si ji těsně k sobě a sklonil se k ní tak blízko, že cítila jeho horký dech na své tváři. Široce rozevřenýma očima mu zírala do obličeje.

„Co je horší?" zeptala se nakonec tiše a nevědomky nechala pootevřené rty. To byla poslední kapka do jeho pomyslného poháru sebeovládání. Sklonil se k ní tak těsně, že se skoro dotýkali rty.

„Tohle," vydechl a přitiskl své rty na její. Ale na rozdíl od jejího polibku to nebyl jen poměrně cudný dotek rtů. Jaime jí jazykem přejel přes pootevřené rty a jemným tlakem si vynutil cestu do jejích úst. Když se jejich jazyky dotkly, tak ucítil jemnou příchuť kořeněného vína, které toho dne vypila. Ta chuť se mu zamlouvala. Objala ho kolem krku, přitiskla se k němu celým tělem a náruživě mu opětovala jeho polibek. Jaime ji nepřestával líbat, levou rukou ji podpíral za krkem a pravou jí položil na záda. V tu chvíli s sebou cukla, jak jí i přes šaty zastudilo chladné zlato. Jaime Lannister se v tom okamžiku okamžitě odtáhnul, Arya ho však stále držela kolem krku. Setřásl ji a odstoupil o krok.

„Co se stalo?" zeptala se nechápavě a očima mu těkala po obličeji, ve snaze najít odpověď na svou otázku.

„Omlouvám se, bylo to nepatřičné. Pokud mne omluvíte, tak nyní odejdu," zamumlal napůl nesrozumitelně, roztržitě jí pokynul hlavou a na patě se otočil, že odejde. Zírala na jeho záda, než se dostatečně vzpamatovala.

„Stůj!" vykřikla. Odcházející postava nereagovala, naopak se zdálo, že přidala do kroku. „Jaime Lannistere, okamžitě zastav, ty zbabělče!" rozkřikla se znovu a tentokrát snad ještě hlasitěji. Nadávka do zbabělců zaúčinkovala a Jaime se okamžitě zastavil a aniž by se otočil, tak čekal. Doběhla ho a stoupla si před něj. Hleděl do země, což se jí hluboce dotklo. „Podívej se mi do očí, když s tebou chci mluvit," vyzvala ho panovačně. Zvedl k ní pohled a jeho oči byly ledové. Krásné, ale ledové. „Co jsem udělala, Jaime?" zeptala se nechápavě a trochu rychleji oddechovala. Svaly na tvářích měl napnuté, jak zatínal zuby. „Dokud mi to neřekneš, tak ti nepůjdu z cesty a budu tě následovat na každém kroku. A věř mi, že to myslím smrtelně vážně," prohlásila rozhodně a dlaň mu položila na paži. Ucuknul před ní, jako kdyby se spálil o rozpálenou plotnu. Nechápavě se zamračila, ale nechala to být a vyčkávavě na něj hleděla. Neměla v povaze se vzdávat a rozhodně s tím nehodlala začínat zrovna nyní. Pokusil se ji obejít, ale udělala krok vždy zároveň s ním, zavrčel a přimhouřil oči. Nezalekla se ho, jen se narovnala, aby si připadala trochu vyšší. I tak se nad ní celkem tyčil. Ještě několikrát se pokusil o odchod, avšak nedovolila mu to. Zhluboka se nadechl nosem a vydechl ústy, snad aby se uklidnil.

„Štítíš se toho, stejně jako všechny ostatní," vyprskl zlostně. Ohromeně na něj zírala očima obrovskýma, jako talíře. Absolutně jí nedocházelo o čem ten chlap před ní mluví.

„Cože?" vypustila nakonec z úst a zatvářila se skutečně nechápavě. Přimhouřil oči, z kterých sršely blesky.

„Nedělej hloupou, nehodí se to k tobě." Několikrát otevřela a zavřela ústa, jako ryba vytažená na břeh.

„Netuším o čem mluvíš," odpověděla mu nakonec popravdě a zpytavě mu hleděla do tváře. Z hrdla mu unikl suchý smích, který měl k veselosti asi tak daleko, jako stará děvka k panenství, avšak za to byl plný hořkosti.

„O tomhle," prskl po ní rozčileně ta dvě slova a vrazil jí před obličej svou zlatou ruku. V tu chvíli to Arye všechno došlo. Kdyby nyní neviselo vše na vlásku, tak by se nejspíše rozesmála, ale donutila se udržet neprostupnou tvář. „Došla ti slova, že? Jsi stejná, jako všechny ostatní, straší vás to, znechucuje nebo to vyvolává jen a pouze lítost a o nic z toho rozhodně nestojím," vypálil ze sebe to, co ho už dlouho uvnitř sžíralo. Pousmála se, avšak Jaime si to špatně vyložil a s nasupeným pohledem hodlal přejít třeba přímo přes ni, když mu neuhne, ale ona ho chytila za paži a donutila ho, aby na ni upřel pohled.

„Opravdu si myslíš, že mi to vadí?" zeptala se ohromeně. Přikývnul.

„Když jsem tě objal a ten kov se tě dotknul, tak ses zachvěla odporem, Aryo Stark," vmetl jí do obličeje. Se shovívavým úsměvem zavrtěla hlavou.

„Pokud si to myslíš, tak jsi hlupák, Jaime," řekla jemně a oběma drobnými dlaněmi ho vzala za zlatou ruku a zvedla si ji do výše očí. Chtěl se jí vytrhnout, ale nedovolila mu to. „Drž," sykla jenom. Se zaťatými zuby a přimhouřenýma očima ji nechal, aby dělala to, co měla v úmyslu. Zvedla mu jeho zlatou ruku k obličeji a přitiskla mu ji ke tváři. Jaime před studeným kovem ucuknul. Arya se usmála koutkem úst. „Co cítíš?" zeptala se stále ho držíc za pravou ruku.

„Chlad."

„Přesně tak a to bylo to jediné, co jsem přes látku šatů cítila, když jsi mi ji přitiskl k zádům. Ne odpor ani hnus, jen chlad," vysvětlila mu. Stále však v jeho nádherných očích viděla nedůvěru. „Ty jsi blázen, pošetilý blázen, kterému lidé neukázali nic moc dobrého," prohlásila a umlčela ho jediným stříbřitě šedým pohledem, když se nadechoval, že něco řekne. „A já jsem stejný blázen, možná větší, protože mě to k tobě táhne, zlatý rytíři," dopověděla a konec věty však skoro zašeptala, protože si to až nyní uvědomila. Až nyní si totiž uvědomila, že to byla pravda. Opravdu ho to k ní táhlo.

Jaime ji jen sledoval zelenýma očima a neodpovídal. Už však neměl zatnuté svaly a to ji povzbudilo k další akci. Pousmála se a s najednou stydlivě sklopenýma očima si jeho pravou ruku přitiskla k prsům, i když chladný kov byl necitelný, tak se nezdálo, že by to pro něj bylo jen prázdným gestem. Koutky jeho úst se zvedly v lehoučkém náznaku úsměvu a jí z toho pohledu poskočilo srdce. Zvedla si jeho ruku k ústům a vtiskla mu na ni polibek, pak jeho zlatou ruku pustila a vyčkávavě se na něj zahleděla zpod hustých řas. Chytil ji za ruku a políbil ji na její hřbet. Jeho horké rty se na její kůži zdržely déle, než bylo vhodné, ale nevadilo jí to. Působilo to, jako nějaký druh výzvy. Pousmála se, protože jí najednou došlo, že to byl čistý příslib věcí příštích.

„Přijď večer na pohár vína," pronesl tiše tím svým vemlouvavým hlasem.

„Uvidíme, sere," prohlásila s úsměvem, otočila se na patě a mizela k hradu. Jaime Lannister ještě chvíli hleděl na její vzdalující se postavu, než se pousmál a odešel po svých záležitostech, doufajíc, že jeho nabídka bude přijata.


End file.
